


The Mysterious Mission

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Public Sex, Tentacles, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 欧比旺和安纳金被派去一个诡异的星球，完成一次对他们来说诡异的任务。
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 33
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，完整ntr看来得三个章节才能完了，不过车已经开了，所以坑也没有遗憾。  
> 对padme不友好，注意避让。  
> 详细警告看tag，有微量触手。  
> 东女星系其实就是西梁女国，干了这碗恒河水，悄悄问圣僧俺美不美？（对不起，我雷我自首

阿索卡拿着几个宇航机器人的专用零件穿梭在绝地圣殿的长廊，身后跟着R2-D2。当他们路过一个岔口，R2的发声器响起了一阵短促愉快的哨音。阿索卡扭过头，看到欧比旺肯诺比正从两排悬吊着的绿色植被间神色匆匆地走来。

“欧比旺大师，”阿索卡鞠躬行礼，“你在找什么人吗？”

“阿索卡，”欧比旺点点头，视线在零件和R2之间一晃而过，“安纳金鼓捣的这些？他人呢？”

“师父他，”阿索卡的眼神微一躲闪，“我们从潘托拉回来以后师父就先走了。他吩咐我照顾好R2，给他清理锈斑再换几个零件，临走前并没有交待他去哪。”

“你们在潘托拉还顺利吗？”

“没什么特别的，那儿还没有被分离势力完全渗透，”阿索卡耸耸肩，她小心地观察分析着绝地大师的表情，“你找我的师父有什么急事吗？你看上去很苦恼，大师。”

“是有急事，委员会新指派了一项任务，明天一早安纳金和我就得出发。我已经试着联系他超过了一个小时，他不回我的讯息。”

欧比旺的眉毛不悦地皱起来。

“也许师父……”阿索卡的回答在嗓子眼里卡了一下，“也许师父他正在忙什么要紧事。”

“是啊，要紧事，”欧比旺的嘴角勉强牵动。那很不成功，在阿索卡看来几乎可以称得上是充满了受伤和嘲弄，“不过这个任务有些棘手，出发前我最好先跟安纳金谈一谈。如果你见到他就立刻让他来找我，好吗？”

“好的，大师，”阿索卡答应，欧比旺转身正准备离开，“是什么任务那么棘手——你们需要更多帮手吗？要不要我和你们一起？”

奇怪的是，听到这话欧比旺却僵住了脚步目光诡异地看了她一阵。

“不……我们不需要帮忙，最起码不需要你的帮忙，阿索卡，”他虚弱地说，面色慢慢变成毫无血色的惨白，“谢谢你的好意，愿原力保佑你，我亲爱的小学徒。”他无奈地结束了这次谈话，脚步比来时更快消失在了走廊的尽头。

“也愿原力保佑你，大师……”阿索卡注视着绝地大师离去的背影，低下头把嘴朝R2用力一瘪，“虽然我们在明天早上以前绝不可能见到你的男主人，对不对？”

安纳金把绝地制服穿回身上，扣好腰带，拿起光剑别到腰间。另一只手翻阅着从昨天晚上起就被他一直忽略了的闪烁个不停的通讯仪。

“36条未读讯息，欧比旺会杀了我。而且我又一次迟到了，该死！他约了我八点整在降落场碰面！”

“冷静点，安尼，现在不过才……九点？”参议员惊讶地瞧了眼时间咯咯笑着从床上坐起，她披上真丝长袍，走到年轻的绝地身前帮他整理因一时心急穿歪的衣襟，“那么你最好还是快一点，欧比旺有没有说是什么事？这次你们又要去哪拯救世界？”

“东女星系，这什么地方？我从没听说过。”安纳金握住胸前那双小手，低头埋进浓密油亮的乌发深吸一口气，“帕德梅，你闻起来真是太棒了。”

“别闹了，”帕德梅笑着躲开，“那么你们要离开多久？东女星系……真奇怪，我也没听说过，或许是一颗共和国从未开发的偏远星球。欧比旺有没有给你发送任务简报？”

“他当然，发了，足足有23页，”安纳金哀叹口气，“我会在路上全部看完的。”

“你会么？”帕德梅揶揄地撅起嘴，她像一个天使，美丽纯洁的面孔这些年来没发生任何变化。安纳金能感到他的天使对自己一如既往深深的爱。

“我会，假如我没有睡着的话。”安纳金柔情蜜意地吻了她，然后他离开两个人奢华的爱情巢穴，驾驶着飞行艇以最快速度涌入科洛桑的车流。

当他赶到，欧比旺已经把一切准备稳妥。他甚至把公寓里安纳金那堆不知道有用没有的花哨玩意也搬到了船上，那让安纳金感到了无法言说的温暖。但他同时也觉得奇怪，因为欧比旺破天荒地没有对他的迟到做出评论，船上也没有其他克隆人士兵。这是一次只属于他们两人的任务，从战争爆发开始，几乎就再没有这样的好事——对，安纳金现在管欧比旺和他单独出行叫好事，虽然似乎有那么一瞬间，他感觉站在登船坡道手抱前胸的绝地大师其实根本是在期待自己不要现身。

安纳金狐疑地登上飞船，他自觉坐进驾驶座输入坐标，等待着R4计算出最合适的超空间航道。欧比旺在他发动引擎时一言不发地跟过来坐到副驾驶的位置，皱紧眉头郁郁寡欢。

“怎么了？”安纳金缓缓提拉操纵杆，船身平稳升空，“你在发什么愁？”

“你一个字也没看是不是？我发给你的简报。”欧比旺扣好安全带，语气听上去比起抱怨更像是在认命地陈述客观事实，显然已经完全习惯了。

“没有，”安纳金吐槽，“23页，你不如杀了我，我选择执行计划B。”

“也就是 **走着瞧** ，”欧比旺挖苦地嘀咕，“读一下吧，至少读一下开头。否则你迟早会为此倒大霉，没准就是今天。”

“倒什么霉？你到底在说什么？ ”

安纳金猛地向前推进，船身离开大气层，欧比旺随着惯性往后仰，两手都下意识抓稳了扶手。没过片刻舷窗外的景色就由耐钢和混凝土铸建的银河中心变成了浩瀚无边的星际宇宙，飞船持续抖动，终于伴随猛烈的一颤进入了超空间。

欧比旺松了口气解开安全带。

“事情安排妥了过来找我，”他从座位里站起轻轻拍了拍安纳金的肩，“关于这次任务，我们需要好好谈谈。”

“ **什么意思 **？这究竟是什么意思！”****

********

安纳金把数据板丢到欧比旺面前，紧握拳头难掩情绪的气愤。欧比旺坐在沙发里垂下眼，目光停留在第一页硕大的 **结合仪式** 几个字上——安纳金总算读完了第一页，欧比旺差点忍不住感动地落下热泪。

********

“就是你读到的意思，”深吸一口气，欧比旺尽量平稳地说，“东女星系对共和国而言有特别的战略意义，那里有一种稀有矿石，绝对不能被分离组织利用。为表诚意绝地愿意派出和平使者，委员会已经敲定了你和我。但是当地人只愿意跟肉体签订了契约的人打交道，那对他们来说是神圣的，所以我们必须遵循传统完成仪式，在一群异星人的见证下结合。”

********

安纳金鬼叫起来。

********

“但我是你的徒弟！你是我的师父！”

********

“不再是了，”欧比旺认真纠正道，“你早就出师了，安纳金，你现在是一名出色的绝地武士。”

********

“可你不能否认我们俩的师徒关系，欧比旺，”安纳金跪到地上，他握住欧比旺放在膝上的一双手，释放原力让欧比旺感受他们之间随着出师以后黯淡许多，但始终存在的纽带，“而且我已经……”安纳金咬住嘴唇，他犹豫了。欧比旺一直都不知道帕德梅跟他结了婚，他的师父被蒙在鼓里，还以为两个人的感情冲动只是暂时的，在吉奥诺西斯刚开始就已经迈向结束，“我一直都把你当成父亲看待！”安纳金避开了这个话题，他仰头注视欧比旺，忽然意识到自己有可能因为任务亲吻他从前的师父，抚摸那总是保守地只堪堪露出衣领的苍白肌肤——那是安纳金从进入青春期以来就频繁梦到的画面，欧比旺的脖子很纤细，很容易泛红，“如果你向委员会申请他们会尊重你的意见是不是？”他几乎压抑着心底的兴奋颤抖地问，难以克制地感到喉咙深处涌上一阵强烈的饥渴，“我不能跟你……绝不能！师父，求你了！让他们重新考虑人选？”

********

欧比旺看着安纳金，他痛苦地闭上了眼。

********

“你说得对，”他点点头，努力不露声色地掩饰情绪的低落，“我这就跟温杜大师联系，让他们再派一个人。”

********

安纳金喜笑颜开，他放了心拉起欧比旺的手贴到脸上亲昵地磨蹭了一会儿，直到他迟钝地反应过来。

********

“再派 **一** 个人？”安纳金的笑容冻到了脸上，他困惑地看向欧比旺。

********

“我自己要怎么完成结合仪式？委员会必须指派另外的人替代你的位置。”

********

欧比旺面无表情地说，他已经恢复了平静。安纳金的嘴巴逐渐张大，他难以置信地瞪住欧比旺。

********

“你要跟别人上床？”

********

他突然愤怒地大吼，机械手猛地收紧。

********

“安纳金！”欧比旺吃痛地轻呼，“是完成仪式。这只是一项任务，既然你已经拒绝，我可不能跟着你一起推卸责任。”

********

谁？他们会派谁？——安纳金在心中疯狂猜疑，是昆兰？卢米娜拉？还是梅斯温杜本人？

********

不管是谁，安纳金都不能容忍那种事发生。

********

欧比旺是属于他的。帕德梅是他的结发妻子，欧比旺却是他的导师，他的半个父亲，他待在绝地武士团里没有离开的最自私的理由。欧比旺被别的人操，或者操别人是无法想象的，那让他感到无边的狂怒——他的天使会理解的，这算不上背叛。如果欧比旺现在一定要跟人上床才算完成任务，那个人只能是他。

********

安纳金冷静了下来，他慢慢放松了抓紧欧比旺的手，理智到甚至让欧比旺有些惊讶、并且迷惑地看着他。

********

“我接受这个任务，师父，不要找别的人。”

********

你是我的。

********

安纳金在心里补充。他漫不经心地玩弄着欧比旺被他捏到发红的手指，一想到他的老师父居然真有一天会被他操，或许还会用这几根漂亮手指躺在他身下情不自禁地插进他的头发，安纳金就难掩心头的雀跃。他笑了起来，低头捧着手指虔诚地落下一吻。

********

********

********

飞船行驶了整整四天，行走的距离将近有三百光年，而且东女星系位于深核，驾驶员如果没有高超的技术根本无法抵达这颗隐藏在众多恒星和黑洞之间的渺小星球。

********

当飞船安全降落，安纳金将靴子踏上了柔软潮湿的泥土，表情绝对称不上愉快。因为这是一颗植物茂盛，到处都生长着食人花、参天巨树、和丰满果实的古怪星球。空气里的水分也很充裕，跟塔图因完全是两个极端，安纳金望着一不小心踩到脚底下粉红色的可疑液体，隐隐觉得这颗星球比塔图因还要糟糕。

********

“我有一种不祥的预感。”欧比旺同时说，他神情恹恹地戴上了兜帽，想要将过于丰沛的水分阻隔在外。安纳金抬头看向他时却猛地用原力拉了他一把，右手迅速激活光剑，伴随着滋的一声轻响将什么东西切断了一截。

********

欧比旺扭过头，他贴着安纳金的胸口，脚边躺着那截刚被切断了的，还在微微扭动的触手。平整光滑的伤口冒着烧焦的气体，黑暗中有更多一时畏怯地缩了回去伺机而动。

********

“你的简报里有提到这个吗？师父？”安纳金抬起皮靴又狠狠补了一脚，右手高举起光剑，左手仍牢牢抱着欧比旺的腰。

********

“没有，”欧比旺紧张地环顾四周，尽管那些触手还没有发动群体攻击，但是毫无疑问将他们包围了，“这是一颗位于深核的行星，安纳金，我觉得能被档案馆记录在案就是个奇迹。”

********

“你的意思是23页的简报还不足以描述它的危险？有意思，我还以为我们听从最高委员会那群老东西的指挥千里迢迢到这儿来就是打个炮。”

********

“唔……”欧比旺为他的粗俗不满地咕哝了一句，他也取下了光剑，慢慢转过身后背贴住安纳金，“这说明我没那么容易睡到，我愚蠢的前徒弟。”

********

安纳金大笑起来。“那现在该怎么办？”

********

“他们应该会派人来接我们，如果有任何人注意到你弄出的动静的话。”

********

欧比旺回答，然后两个人一起循着一阵越来越近的脚步声望过去。

********

“我想他们的确注意到了，”安纳金小声耳语放低了光剑，“我可是弄塌了他们三棵树。”丛林里渐渐现身的人骑着一只、身后牵着另一只类似费卢西亚地甲虫的动物。

********

“绝地？”她昂着下巴说，穿着朴素，身后背着支弓箭，除了皮肤发蓝长得跟人类差不多，通用语说得也还算流利，刺探的目光在他们身上来回周转，“就你们两人？很好，很遵守约定。”

********

欧比旺摘下兜帽鞠了个躬，他正打算礼节性地说点外交场面话就又一次被打断了。

********

“都是男人？”坐骑上的女人看到他兜帽底下露出的脸颇为吃惊，安纳金不爽地皱起眉。

********

“男人有什么问题吗？”

********

女人把目光若有所思地转向他。

********

“没有，男人更好，我没想到绝地这么开放。上来吧，我带你们去见大祭司。只不过我得提醒一句，喝了圣水以后在结合仪式上最好不要互相轮着来，否则的话那可真是……”她突然住口不谈，仿佛想到什么好笑的画面笑得前仰后合。

********

安纳金和欧比旺跨上同一只坐骑莫名其妙地看她。

********

“她什么意思，不要互相什么？”安纳金扯着缰绳驱使坐骑偷偷低声问欧比旺。

********

“我猜，”欧比旺摇晃着脑袋摸了摸胡子，“她是暗示我们最好不要互相 **操** 。”

********

“你想操我吗，欧比旺？”安纳金回头古怪地瞟了他一眼，“我认为我们都默认了你是挨操的那个。”

********

“你长得比我吸引人，安纳金，我是个正常男人。”欧比旺踌躇片刻，用手遮挡着发烫的脸回答。这任务果然从一开始就是个错误，他搞不明白自己怎么会跟前徒弟心平气和地讨论起了性的问题，甚至就连当众结合也不会比这更尴尬了。

********

“噢，”安纳金看上去倒是没有受到冒犯，欧比旺松了口气，然后他感觉自己搭在安纳金腰上那只手被紧紧抓住，“那么我会努力把那个念头操出你的大脑的，师父。”

********

“不要再叫我师父啦——”

********

欧比旺翻了个白眼，第一百次苦口婆心地劝诫道。

********

“好的，师父。”安纳金笑着作答。

********


	2. Chapter 2

他们睡了一觉。单纯睡觉，没有先适应一下，没有做多余的事。因为仪式安排在第二天，安纳金想要保存精力，他即将操一个激发了他性启蒙的人，他的缪斯，安纳金最不想要的就是当着一群异星人的面刚插进去就草草完事——

当然，这并不是否认帕德梅是他的女神，他的天使也常常出现在他梦中，像一个最美好的童话。但欧比旺才是那个从他离开了亲生母亲就陪伴着他，教导着他——尽管这点经常很烦人，战场上又和他出生入死，永远近在咫尺摸得着的慰藉。安纳金毫不怀疑假如欧比旺在他十几岁时就利用师父的特权要求他提供某些服务，安纳金一定会沉溺其中，然后或许根本不会爱上帕德梅。

帕德梅是座避风港。

可安纳金受伤流血为失去的战友默哀时帕德梅永远不可能及时出现，她也没有原力，安纳金无法与之产生共鸣。只有欧比旺，不管是他的身体，他的原力形态，他不说话只是沉默的存在，都让安纳金感到无与伦比的安心。战争爆发以来绝地委员会做出的许多决策常常让他对自己效忠的正义产生怀疑，安纳金被矛盾地夹在最高议长，自己的秘密婚姻，还有越来越可笑的绝地信条之间。他知道很多所谓的大师内心深处根本不相信他是天选之子，他们只是盲从预言。但欧比旺不一样，自己还是学徒时最迷茫的那几年差点被肩上的重担压垮，是欧比旺一直陪他左右，竭尽所能地给予支持。

欧比旺或许不够完美，安纳金也没办法把他只当作父亲看待，那本应该是奎刚金的角色。安纳金对欧比旺的爱是最特别的，要比对任何一个人都复杂。他们几乎是在共同成长，当安纳金的学徒生涯走向结束，欧比旺也终于成为一名真正的绝地大师。

安纳金有时会想，他知道自己得寸进尺，他贪得无厌，他不该总想着凌驾于一切之上——但他还是想知道假如当时他真的决定退出武士团，欧比旺会不会和他一起，什么也不顾抛下所有的责任和理想跟他一起流浪？

他对欧比旺而言是否是比绝地武士团更重要的依恋？但安纳金大概永远也没机会获得这个问题的答案了。

现在他已经有了妻子，帕德梅很善良，她不会逼他退出绝地武士团。安纳金可以守着欧比旺，他绝不能离开，不能放欧比旺独自一人面对战争。安纳金数不清楚救过他的老师父多少次，欧比旺虽然嘴上不承认，他们彼此却都明白欧比旺没了他会死，他失去了欧比旺也是一样。

安纳金用力抱紧怀里的人，沉睡的绝地大师动了一下，但还没有醒，过去师徒二人常年奔波风餐露宿让他们已经很习惯这样缩在一起抱着睡觉。安纳金喜欢抱欧比旺的感觉，他的老师父比他瘦小，该有肉的地方又不硌手，抱进怀里温暖柔软手感极佳。安纳金尽量保持姿势一动不动，想让睡着的人养精蓄锐多多休养，不然待会儿欧比旺万一被他折腾断了腰——安纳金毫不怀疑这件事发生的概率——回头铁定又要喋喋不休数落他。

又过了半晌欧比旺终于醒了，他长长舒了口气，像是很舒服的，从深层梦境中醒来。

“安纳金？”然后他注意到了圈在腰上的机械手，欧比旺有点茫然。昨天晚上他们俩是在一张床上睡的没错，当地人只给他们安排了一间客房一张床，考虑到两个人飞来这颗星球的目的欧比旺自然没好意思再多要求什么。但欧比旺记得睡觉时安纳金和他只是规规矩矩各躺一边，这种抱在一块的睡法从安纳金的个头窜到他胸口的高度以后就再没发生过。

他的前徒弟喜欢用肢体接触的方式表达亲密没错，欧比旺却总是有意识地回避。

“师父。”安纳金轻声说，呼出的热气距离极近地瘙痒着欧比旺的后颈。那让欧比旺忍不住缩了下脖子，而且难以克制的，侧脸开始微微发烫。因为他注意到了安纳金叫他的方式，他又叫他师父，嗓音还带着一股慵懒的，刚睡醒的甜腻沙哑。

“放开我吧，”欧比旺握住安纳金的手背轻推，“我们该起床了，今天所有人都会在圣泉等我们，你可不能又一次迟到。”

安纳金打量着欧比旺背对着他红得发亮的耳朵尖，心里默默盘算假如他现在一口咬上去，会不会吓到欧比旺。

然后安纳金说服了自己，没必要操之过急，反正待会儿仪式开始欧比旺就将完全属于他。

“知道了，师父。”安纳金乖巧地松开手，注视着欧比旺起床穿衣，一层又一层把自己裹得像个贞洁烈女。安纳金第一次为欧比旺穿这么多衣服感到愉快，一想到这些衣服还得脱掉，欧比旺当众表演脱衣秀，这也算是一种助长性欲的情趣了。

欧比旺可不知道他在想什么。

“快点，别赖在床上。”他的老师父催促，走到桌子跟前拿起数据板又仔细浏览了一遍仪式中需要注意的要点。

安纳金把不满咽回了肚里，他严重怀疑欧比旺是不是真有装出来的那么淡定，对于公开结合这事一点也不紧张？

当他们走上祭坛，面对真实的成千上万的人，欧比旺的伪装被瞬间击破，他看起来简直要昏过去了，连安纳金自己也有些被吓到。他们谁也没想到这个星球上会有那么多土著人，而且几乎全是女人，安纳金不禁纳闷这些女人是怎么繁衍后代的。她们围坐在高处连绵起伏的悬崖峭壁，三面环抱宛如一座天然斗兽场。欧比旺和他迈着步子走向最前方的圆形开阔平台，平台上有一块突出的地方，像一张石床。四周全是深不见底的潭水，壮观的瀑布正对着祭坛哗哗作响。

“欢迎，绝地使者！”大祭司朗声道，将两个人混乱的思绪拉过去，“请饮下圣水，仪式即将开始。”

大祭司也是女人，昨天他们已经见过一面，今天对方又隆重地换了套赤红色的长袍。她头戴野兽头颅制成的头冠，用手中的权杖点了点石床上的两杯清水，欧比旺和安纳金对视一眼移步上前。

“干杯。”

安纳金做着鬼脸嘟哝，瞧见他的老师父无奈地摇了摇头和他一起将水喝完。

然后欧比旺的从容到此为止。当大祭司宣布仪式正式开始，他走到中央慢慢将衣服脱掉，那双蓝绿色的眼睛彻底垂落下去，仿佛这样就能缓解心头的尴尬。

安纳金注视着他解开腰带，脱掉红靴，丢下繁琐的绝地制服，内裤顺着笔直的双腿落到脚踝，终于赤身露体一丝不挂——安纳金当然不是第一次见欧比旺的身体，他甚至对皮肤上的每一道伤疤都了如指掌。但是像这样，欧比旺脆弱、无助、仿佛被拿掉盔甲有些束手无措地暴露在众目睽睽之下，无疑能激发出任何一个人内心深层不可告人的欲念。欧比旺脸红了，他感觉到了来自自己前徒弟目不转睛的凝视。安纳金紧盯着他，几乎是有些故意的，毫不遮掩黏在他身上下流逡巡的目光。那使他僵着步子走进了潭水里，洁白的身子浸泡水中，渐渐只露出一颗金红脑袋，像条害羞的美人鱼沐浴在朦胧的日光下。

_安纳金。_

欧比旺透过原力轻声呼唤。

_什么……_

安纳金几乎是有点痴的回应。

_我不知道接下来要做什么了，档案馆的资料只是写潭水中的圣物会让我解放天性，拥抱本能，然后我们才能……但我根本不知道要在水里泡多久，也不知道圣物究竟是什么。说实话，那让我有点害怕。_

_啊，了不起的绝地大师也会害怕？_ 安纳金调侃，眼神却温柔地充满了关怀。 _别担心，我会保护你的，师父。水里温度如何，你喜欢泡澡吗？我记得咱们出任务的时候，你可老是抓紧了一切机会把自己搞的满身都是水，狼狈得像个落汤鸡呀？_

安纳金讲着俏皮话，他想让欧比旺跟他斗嘴，把注意力集中在他身上放松一点。这办法果然奏效。

欧比旺笑了起来。

_那是因为你总拖我的后腿，我要不停收拾你闯出的烂摊子。我在卡米诺跟赏金猎人决斗你却在纳布度假，你还老是让我跟你一起钻下水道。_

安纳金脸也红了，欧比旺的话让他想起了帕德梅，但他迅速把帕德梅剔除了脑子，他现在不需要想起她。

 _我也总把喝得醉醺醺的你从雪地里给扛回去，记得吗？_ 安纳金提醒， _甚至在你没喝醉的时候，我经常像扛沙包一样把被揍得不省人事的你扛到肩上，我们彼此彼此，欧比旺。_

_好吧，我认输。_

欧比旺大概笑得很大声，他的眼都笑弯了，可惜的是瀑布声将一切都掩盖了。他们遥望着彼此，原力的纽带在两人之间平和亲近地牵绊。但是忽然间，欧比旺的笑容僵在了脸上。

 _安纳金……_ 他慌张地说， _我感到有东西，有什么东西缠上了我的脚……_

_怎么了？_

安纳金迷惑地打量四周，潭水看似一望无际平静无波。然后欧比旺喘息起来，他的精神在原力里不稳定地颤抖，身体晃动挣扎着被猛然托出了水面。安纳金一瞬间看到好几条又粗又长的绿色触手从水底钻出缠住了他的手腕和大腿，将他摆弄成张开双臂两腿微分的姿势。有一条格外狰狞的勒在腰间，还在扭动着收紧，让欧比旺几乎喘不过气，大张着嘴全靠身体的束缚悬浮在半空。

_安纳金！_

欧比旺在原力里喊叫，这次他的声音充斥着恐惧，安纳金回过神慌忙把手伸向腰间，摸了半天才想起他们来时把光剑交了出去，因为神圣的交合仪式不允许携带武器。而这让安纳金异常恼怒。 _这是个陷阱_ ——他想，迅速抬起右手掐住了大祭司，要不是峭壁上的众人离得远，一时没搞清楚发生什么，他的行为已经挑起了一场星际战争。

“放开他！”安纳金怒吼着警告。

“冷静……绝地！”大祭司在突如其来的窒息中抓着脖子痛苦地说，瀑布震耳欲聋，安纳金几乎难以听清她说了什么，“回头看……快看啊！神树……神树并没有伤害你的伴侣，你的伴侣已经……他已经体会到性爱的快感了！”

安纳金扭回头，暴涨的怒火却在触及欧比旺的瞬间烟消云散。欧比旺正在呻吟，他仰着脑袋眼眸半眯，几分钟前的剧烈抗争变得极其微弱，甚至无法让人判断他是不是还在反抗？他看上去很快乐，脸颊蒙上媚态，脖子里也缠着圈触手，尾端膨胀的圆柱头不停磨挲着启开的唇缝，似乎分泌出了许多粉红色的浓稠黏液往他嘴里送，有一些完全来不及吞咽又顺着下巴渐渐流进胡子。欧比旺张大嘴了吞吐，仿佛被人下了迷奸药，安纳金毫不怀疑那些液体含有催情的成分，居然使一个禁欲克制的绝地大师伸出了舌尖恬不知耻地追逐着嘴里的触手舔舐，红透的嘴唇又嘬又吮，眼神茫然涣散，原力中的恐惧逐渐变成欢愉的堕落。

_嗯……好棒，味道好棒……_

安纳金听见欧比旺清晰的思绪。他倏地松开机械手，嘴巴大张，难以置信地盯着欧比旺。欧比旺胸前的两颗乳头也慢慢被玩弄到肿胀不堪，触手的茎干上似乎还生长着微小的吸盘，像一个未断奶的婴儿不断吸咬欧比旺。

_啊用力，再用力一点！_

欧比旺持续呻吟，诱人的勒痕一片又一片地浮现出原本偏白的皮肤。再往下是小巧的肚脐，性感紧绷的小腹，最贪婪的一条触手穿过两腿之间来回摩擦着臀缝绕到前端，探出头部淫猥地卷绕上高高翘起的地方，像人类灵巧的手，握着柱身套弄。顶端分叉出另一根极细的触须不断戳着渗出前液的铃口挑逗，偶尔刺进去，立刻激得欧比旺浑身剧颤，崩溃哭叫着又是挣扎又是狂扭。

安纳金彻底说不出话了。他是老想着他的师父没错，特别是在欧比旺张口闭口教育他的时候，安纳金想用阴茎堵他的嘴。但他从没幻想过这么一个污秽，被当众羞辱亵玩到无力抗拒，甚至沉溺其中的欧比旺。那使得安纳金该死的兴奋、嫉妒、还有狂躁的暴怒。

他一方面想要继续观看欧比旺的淫乱放荡，一方面又想拿起光剑再一次把那些触手砍得七零八落。

 **欧比旺是他的** 。他不属于这些异星变态，或者这个丑陋的，能让圣女变成妓女的妖魔植物。

安纳金感到周围的原力变得躁动不安，他的力量因怒火在黑暗面成倍的增长。然后欧比旺突然摔了下来，像一颗坠落的星星，扑通一声掉进水中。

“欧比旺！”

安纳金大吃一惊跑过去，正当他要跳进水潭的时候，那些触手又托起昏迷的人送到了池水边。安纳金连忙跪到地上紧紧抱住他的师父，仇恨地怒视着那些触手仿佛胆怯、惧怕他一般退缩进水底将欧比旺还给了他。

当欧比旺悠悠转醒，他的表情很茫然，显然不太明白发生了什么。不远处大祭司正震惊地瞪着他们，似乎仪式尚未完成神树就退开的先例从未有过。安纳金却无暇顾及，他只是抚摸着欧比旺的脸颊倾诉着对他的爱恋，对他的占有欲，还有不惜一切的保护。欧比旺心头一软，本想说些什么安慰安慰他的前学徒，一开口却只有沙哑陌生的低吟。

“安……安纳金，我还是好难受……”欧比旺躺在安纳金怀里挣了一挣，他身体里催情的药效还没过，使他头脑昏昏满身燥热。

于是安纳金犹豫了片刻，只有片刻而已，因为欧比旺现在湿淋淋地光着身子躺在他怀里，是他一个人的。

他伸出右手轻轻握住欧比旺依然硬挺的勃起，力度刚好地上下滑动。欧比旺立刻发出许多断断续续带着鼻音的喘息，牙齿磕咬下唇，浓密的眼睫毛剧烈颤抖，好像不敢看他。

安纳金很快让他射了出来，虽然这事不值得骄傲，但是意淫欧比旺的那几年里，他的手活就练到了登峰造极的地步。

接着安纳金揉搓着手套上沾染到的白色精液，朝着欧比旺两腿间那个入口插了进去。

“啊！”欧比旺叫了声，慌忙捂住了嘴，只抬起一双湿漉漉的眼哀怨地盯住他。

他用手指操欧比旺，迷恋地注视着欧比旺泛红的脸颊，因为一时刺痛后仰起脖颈露出喉结，漂亮清澈的碧眼蒙上更多情欲的迷雾。

等欧比旺完全放松了以后安纳金便抱着人从地上站起放到石床上，他开始脱自己的衣服，心急如焚地摘掉腰带，脱下了裤子终于把憋了半晌的勃发阴茎完全握到手中。

他拉过欧比旺的脚腕朝两侧打开，感觉无数道目光盯着他们，包括大祭司。他们盯着尺寸可观的勃起，眼里尽是渴望。安纳金怀疑要是心智不坚定的人立刻就得萎了。但幸好他不介意被人看，他脸皮够厚。

而且他想要欧比旺快想疯了。

安纳金缓慢地操了进去，操进那个又热、又湿、内部像丝绸一样光滑紧紧纠缠着他的甬道。他喘息，他低吟，出了一头的汗才勉强忍住没在操开欧比旺的极致快感中一泄如注。

慢慢他摇晃起来，掐住欧比旺的腰在他体内驰骋。一开始欧比旺似乎仍试图保持安静，他紧咬着嘴唇，忍不住了又换成手指，皱起眉头努力压抑身体感受到的无边愉悦。但是当安纳金撞上他的敏感，准确无误地击打深藏在他体内的脆弱点，欧比旺立刻浑身抽搐起来。他松开牙关止不住呻吟，后腰猛地反弓，悬空了下半身被腿间的巨物撞得东倒西歪。刚刚射过的下体颤巍巍抬头又一次起了反应，被他陶醉地握进掌中。

“安纳金……安纳金……唔。”

欧比旺叫他的名字，一面给自己手淫一面揉搓胸前的突起。那似乎是触手的吸盘遗留的副作用，欧比旺感到胸口很痒，一定要被用力的摸，好像对待女人那样抓起软肉使劲揉捏才能让他好受。渐渐的他的嘴里流出口水，胡子上仍挂着一些残留的黏液，直瞧得安纳金心痒难耐忍不住低头扑上他的嘴唇噬咬。欧比旺痛地呻吟，他感觉那比起吻更像是在啃，他的前学徒用牙齿和舌头在他嘴里扫荡发泄，阴茎因为伏低了腰捅得更深。一下子让欧比旺酥软了腰，眼角的泪水止都止不住，柔软的身体几乎对折起来，小腿随着股间的撞击淫荡乱晃。

安纳金觉得欧比旺绝不会好受，这张石床太硬了，但欧比旺看上去根本不介意，他的前端又硬得流了水，两只手也不再摸自己。欧比旺紧紧抱住他的肩膀，手指真的插进他的头发里，按着他的脑袋压到胸口摇着屁股往阴茎上撞。他像是跟他一样迫不及待，好多年来一直幻想着被年轻的绝地按在身下占有，幻想着这一幕。

欧比旺的眼神里甚至流露出爱意，平时他或许能游刃有余地玩好无情无欲那一套，可是现在他的身体里插着根阴茎，正被自己一手带大的前学徒，预言里的天选之子借任务的名义压在远离银河中心三百光年的陌生星球上操。他们的原力抵死缠绵，周围峭壁上的异星人也在两个人的感染下疯狂淫乱的结合。欧比旺的脑子里渐渐什么都不剩了，只有快感，安纳金给予他的快感。

然后他又一次射出来，高声尖叫着绷紧了脚趾收缩着甬道哭泣。安纳金放开嘴里吃肿的乳头埋到他耳边粗喘，被后穴的痉挛爽得眼前泛白，低声咒骂了好几句没有等欧比旺度过不应期便提快速度。

“欧比旺，你一直跟我一样是不是？”他抓紧欧比旺的头发问，额头抵着汗津津的颈窝像只发情的野兽用全身的重量压制住怀里人进行最后地冲刺，拼了命地往前耸动。欧比旺高潮后的身子绵软无力，失去了自主任他摆布，后穴却持续有节奏地一收一放，像张小嘴挤压着积蓄满种子的地方，“你想让我操你，所以才总是教育我，故意惹我不快，睁着那双看似无辜的眼睛勾引。其实你心里，你早就……嗯……”

安纳金漫长地低吟，他猝不及防地射进欧比旺体内，精液一股又一股舒爽地迸射而出，眼前一恍笨重地倒在欧比旺身上。

他心满意足地傻笑起来。

自己终于，得到了欧比旺。


End file.
